Echoes From The Past
by even angels fall
Summary: Great hearts comes from great pain. Most of the time, great pain comes from unsatisfied love. What happens when unsatisfied love comes back to haunt you? (Spoilers book 5)


**__**

Echoes from the past

By

Even Angels Fall

****

Author: Even Angels Fall

Pairing: Severus Snape/Lily Evans (at first)

Rating: Nc-17 for what's coming in the other chapters.

Warning: Spoiler from book 5. **You where warned!**

Disclaimer: I'm not making any money, Yes they belong to J.K. Rolling, but I'm playing with them so there might be so changes in the mood and the way you see them… I'm just having fun, while wishing that you will read. 

Author's Note: This is my first fiction, so please be gentle, but be truthful. If you think it's not worth a bloody dime please do tell. **NO FLAMES, PLEASE**, but do review! J 

Author's note 2: This story **WILL** start with a part of the book (OoTP) and through it you will find more. There will be flash back from Severus life and they will be in between ** **. **Don't like it, don't read it! **

Now for the ones that are still with me…Hope you will like it.

Hugs…

__

Even Angels Fall

Enjoy!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Snape threw Harry from him with all his might. Harry fell hard on to the dungeon floor.

"You will not repeat what you saw to anybody!" Snape bellowed

"No," said Harry, getting to his feet as far from Snape as he could. " No, of course I w-"

"Get out, get out, I don't want you in my office ever again!"

As Harry is going for the door, Snape pick up a jar of dead cockroaches and threw it, hoping to hit him with it. Once Harry was out the door, Severus Started to pace going to the door and back to his desk, again and again, until he could see clear again. That little nosey Potter boy! How dare he touch his things? He had told him not to touch anything! Someday he would get himself in more trouble then he already was. 'Serve him right!' thought Snape.

Walking around his office, wondering what to do about the Potter boy, Snape was frustrated. ' Why did he had to touch theses things? Couldn't he just b-… No it was to much to ask! He was just like his father!' 

Severus went around his deck, sat down in the chair that was there and took a couple of good deep breath to calm his frustration. After feeling his muscles relaxing, he leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes. What he saw made him feel lonely and hopeless. This adventure with Potter brought back thousands and thousands of lost memories -- Well, memories he had hope lost… forever.

****

**

The first time he had seen her, was on the train toward Hogwarts. On they're first year… She was sitting there, with a group of giggling girls, in one of the carriage near the end of the train. She had turn her head toward him and smiled. Seconds later she was rolling her eyes to one of the girls. It was the kind of smiled that sends through you wave of indescribable emotions, almost like electricity. Her hair, loose on her shoulders, swirl around, as she turn her head to talk with one of the girls.

After she had smiled to him, he stayed there staring at her. The girls in the carriage with her started to make her sign, that he was there staring, when the sliding door of the carriage next to hers opened. A black haired boy came out, started to question his manhood and virility, laterally making fun of him. Anger and rage was building inside of him, ready to jump at the throat of the raven haired boy, when he heard her beautiful voice…

"Leave him alone, please! He never did anything to you, did he? Just… Leave him alone!" she turned around and looked at Severus and with a little smile on her lips said "By the way my name is Lily Evans."

The black boy walk between Lily and Severus and took her hand in his. "Hi my name is James Potter. Nice to meet you Lily Evans." And kiss her hand. 

"Yes," Severus could see the look of total disgust was in her eyes. "Yes, me too." By the way she was shifting her weight, He could see that she was annoyed by the way Potter had put himself between her and Himself. "And you?" She smiled at him.

"Severus Snape… Nice to meet you Lily… Potter." Said shyly Severus. Was it him, or this girl was interested in him ? 

"Nice to meet you, Se-.." 

" Snivelly Snape?" He said with a smirk on his face. 

He saw in her eyes, she was getting piss at James, for cutting her off like he did. No respect at all for the others. He shift his eyes to Potter then to Lily and again to Potter… 

When he heard everyone, from the two carriage, laugh openly at Potter's stupid remark, Severus tried to correct Potter." No, it's Seve-.." 

" Snivelly… Cool name! " Severus anger was getting out of control. He look side ways to Lily, who was not laughing, and tried to control it. He did need her on his side!

The sarcasm in his voice and the laugh of the others, told Snape that the nickname would stay to him, for as long as he lived. It was the last thing he needed for them.

****

**

Severus Opened his eyes and look around his lonely office. The disgust flew through him as the memory flash back before his eyes. How dare he kiss her hand? She didn't even want to be touch by him at first, why did she marry him? The answer came easily to him. He had done the biggest mistake of his life… He had said the unforgettable! Stupid… Greasy… git that he was. What the students says about him was true. He was a stupid, greasy, cold hearted git.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Authors note3 : Well I know it's not much, but I assure you it will get better… you'll have the next chapter up tomorrow by 9pm eastern time (Canada)

****


End file.
